


Whatever it Takes/Sometimes

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Bathing, Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Pre-Relationship, Slight Cursing, freezing almost freezing to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After Marcus returns to join Mouse and Tomas on the road, it soon becomes apparent that they have some very different methods and beliefs on how to treat Tomas and his gift.





	Whatever it Takes/Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of how I pictured Mouse and Marcus would be regarding Tomas and his ability. I feel like it would be rough but they would eventually come to an understand.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Title comes from Imagine Dragons "Whatever it Takes" and "Sometimes" from the movie Pebble and the Penguin.

   “Tomas come back!” Marcus ordered shaking Tomas’ shoulders and cupping his face.

   Mouse pulled Marcus back saying “No! He is close! He is almost done.”

  “He is weakening! Tomas we are done!” Marcus shouted when Tomas fell back gasping as the possessed young woman just laughed.

  “Aw is the little cub worn out? Been riding him hard haven’t you church mouse?” The demon taunted smiling at her.

  “Shut up!” She tossed holy water on the demon and turned glaring to where Marcus was holding a shaking Tomas. “Tomas get up and go back in.”

  Tomas looked at her then started to get up when Marcus grabbed him saying “Hell no! He goes back in there he will not come back.”

  “He always comes back Marcus! He has yet to lose himself. Perhaps if you had stayed with us instead of having a fucking 3 month pity party you would know this.”

  Marcus stood up and approached Mouse saying “I am glad I came back when I did! Anther month and you would kill him!”

  “He has a gift Marcus! A gift to save lives.”

  “At the cost of his own? Of his soul? Look at him! He is losing himself…all he talks about is his duty…he is a human being not a tool!”

 “Whatever it takes Marcus! Whatever it takes to destroy these demons…”

  Tomas laid there on the ground hearing Marcus and Mouse once again arguing about him. Tomas sighed and wished they would stop. Hell Tomas wished, sometimes, that he didn’t have this gift. Tomas knew he was the root cause of the tension and arguments Marcus and Mouse had and he hated it.

  Tomas slowly sat up and looking at his hands began to wonder if all they saw him as was a tool…or some fragile innocent thing that needed to be protected in Marcus’ case. Either way he was causing a rift between the two people he admired and one he has come to love.

  “Stop…” Tomas whispered as Marcus and Mouse kept arguing while the demon just laughed and egged them on. Tomas stood up shakily and shouted “STOP!”

  Everyone went silent as Tomas looked at them saying “Just stop…I…” when he suddenly felt his legs moving and before he knew it, he was fleeing the warehouse and running into the cold snowy North Dakota night.

  He ran and ran feeling the cold wind hit his body hard realizing that he forgot his jacket and that he was just out here in his priest outfit. He kept running mad that he caused such tension and animosity between his two friends, that all it seemed like they ever did was argue about how Tomas should be treated.

  Tomas always wanted a say in his gift, but lately he felt like they never truly listened or just too exhausted to care. Tomas found himself, sometimes, wanting everything to end and wondering why God gave him this gift. Tomas slipped on some ice causing him to roll down down icy, snowy bank hitting hidden branches and rocks.

  Tomas came to a rest at the bottom, feeling freezing cold water soaking his pants legs. Tomas groaned in pain and looked down seeing his bottom half was in a slow moving stream, his pants soaking up the freezing cold water. Tomas just collapsed against the soft snow and sobbed softly. He was tired. He was tired and felt hollow. He felt like he didn’t know who he was anymore and that he had to keep everything that was him locked away for protection from prying demons.

  Tomas felt the snow fall lightly on his face and said “God…I have failed you…why did you grant me this power? I am too weak…I am not worthy…I don’t deserve it. I just want to sleep…I just want…” Tomas felt the cold water seeping into his clothes and closing his eyes muttered “I just want to sleep…” Tomas felt his freeze then warm and smiling felt his exhaustion claim him.

  “Tomas!” Marcus called out glad that Mouse thought to bring the truck to help illuminate the snow covered sidewalks and road. Marcus looked around frantically hating that the snow was falling again and possibly covering Tomas’ tracks.

  “Marcus! Look!” Mouse shouted climbing out of the truck Marcus turned to see where she was running and rushed over. He followed her line of sight and saw what looked like at trail of someone or something falling down the bank. He peered closer and gasping saw a black lump by the stream.

  “Tomas!” Marcus cried moving down the bank, slipping occasionally, as Mouse followed. Marcus fell to his knees and turned Tomas over feeling a pulse. “He is alive but it’s weak.” 

  Mouse knelt down saying “Dear God…Tomas…we need to get him inside!” Marcus nodded and took in the pale skin and blue tinted lips.

  Marcus scooped Tomas up and carried him up the bank saying “Stay with me Tomas. Please stay with me.” He felt movement and looking down saw Tomas open his eyes.

  “Marcus?”

  “Hey love I am here. We’re gong to get you somewhere warm.”

  “I’m sorry…I am so weak…”

  “No love, no. You are strong…stronger than Mouse or I…just stay with me.” Marcus said softly pulling Tomas closer as Mouse ran ahead to start the truck.

   Marcus climbed in as Mouse turned the heat on full and removed her jacket covering Tomas. “We need to warm him up gradually…” Mouse instructed as Marcus nodded and shifted Tomas so that he could rest the younger man’s head against his shoulder.

  Mouse drove to their hotel room as Marcus gently rubbed up and down Tomas’ back and arms saying “Please stay with us.” They reached the hotel as they quickly left the truck and into the warm hotel room. Marcus laid Tomas on the bed and said “Get a warm bath ready. I will get him out of the clothes.” Mouse nodded and ran into the bathroom as Marcus started removing Tomas’ soaked clothes.

  Marcus looked up hearing Tomas mutter something and said “What are you saying Tomas?”

  “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…”

  Marcus realized that Tomas was saying this on repeat and sighed saying “Me too.”

  Once Tomas was naked Marcus wrapped a nearby towel around his waist and scooped him up carrying him to the bathroom.

  “Again we need to gradually warm him up.” 

  “I heard you the first time. I will take care of him in here. You go get something warm for him to drink…start some coffee or something.”

  “You need my help.”

  “You have done enough!” Marcus growled as he grabbed a washcloth and dipping it into the warm water gently started running it up Tomas’ leg.

  Tomas moaned softly as Mouse said “This is not my fault!”

  “Yeah it is! You pushed him too hard and he thinks that if he fails people will die.”

  “Newsflash people will! He is their only hope.”

  “He is a human being Mouse! Not a fucking tool to be used!” Marcus spat when Tomas started whimpering. Marcus turned back to him and said “Shh I got you Tomas. Now go make that coffee or something.”

  “You are something Marcus Keane. Getting on my case for not taking care of him and yet if you cared so much why the hell did you leave hmm? If you didn’t trust me in the way to use him, why leave him with me? You abandoned him Marcus! You abandoned him and I had to teach him his skill.”

  “GET OUT!” Marcus roared turning on her as Mouse clenched her fist.

  “FUCK YOU!” she turned and left slamming the bathroom door as Marcus let out a growl then turned back to Tomas.

  Marcus slowly lowered Tomas into the tub as Tomas flinched and his eyes shot open. “It hurts!”

  “I know but it will cease. It is just your body warming up and circulating blood flow.” Marcus held Tomas close to him as he gently washed Tomas’ chest with the cloth.

  “I make you and Mouse hate each other…” Tomas commented softly resting his head against Marcus' shoulder.

  “No darling it isn’t you. It’s this gift and Mouse and I…we just have a different idea on how we want you to use it.”

  “I wish I didn’t have this. I sometimes wish I was just a normal exorcist like you.” Tomas admitted in a small voice that made him seem much younger than he really was. He looked at Tomas seeing him start to curl in on himself and realized just how fragile he was right now.

  “We don’t ask for many things Tomas. God gives them to us because he thinks we can handle it. You know what they say, God doesn’t give you anything that He thinks you can’t handle.”

  “I can’t handle this Marcus…I don’t know who I am anymore…I don’t feel like myself…it is all locked away for safety…but when the job is done…I can’t access it…I don’t know how…who am I Marcus?” Tomas cried looking up at Marcus with wide brown eyes that seemed dimmer than when Marcus had first met him.

  Marcus cupped Tomas’ face saying “You are Tomas Ortega, former priest of St. Anthony’s in Chicago. You fought the demon Pazuzu and then joined me to learn how to be an exorcist. You were such a stubborn student yet so eager to learn. You are an amazing man Tomas. You are a loving brother and uncle, a good friend, and a kind person to all.”

  “You like watching Spanish soap operas, when there isn't a soccer game on, and don’t mind eating food cold. You like to steal my sweaters, the two I have, and wear them to bed because they feel good. You are a great priest that was given a gift because you are so strong.”

  “If I am all this…why did you leave?” Tomas asked as tears dripped down his face.

  “I was an idiot. I was a selfish stubborn arse who thought through self-exile I would do penance or some shit like that. I felt like I didn’t deserve to be in your presence Tomas…”

  “I needed you Marcus…I should have fought harder to make you stay. I should have been more selfish.”

  “Tomas…”

  “I missed you so much…I…” Tomas started as Marcus brushed away the tears with his thumbs when Tomas lifted his own hand and placed it on Marcus’ cheek.

  Marcus shuddered at the cold touch but also at the closeness he had been craving since coming back into Tomas’ life. Marcus closed his eyes then opened them saying “Tomas I…”

  Tomas slowly pulled Marcus to him as Marcus went willingly and gently kissed Tomas. The kiss was chaste yet deep but quick as Tomas said “When you left I realized how much I loved you…”

  Marcus let out a breath at the admission and said “Me too…”

  “Please don’t leave again…please don’t…and please try to make up with Mouse…I can’t stand the arguing…”

  “I will do my best with Mouse and I will never leave you again.” Marcus promised as Tomas nodded.

  “I am still so cold.”

  “Let’s get you washed and dry then put you in one of my sweaters yeah?” Tomas nodded as they continued on in a comfortable silence.

  Mouse entered the hotel room with three cups of coffee from the local gas station to find Tomas and Marcus on one of the double beds. Marcus sat there against the headboard with Tomas’s back against his chest, blanket pulled over him, and wearing Marcus’ black sweater. “Figured body heat was the next best option.” Marcus said with a shrug.

  "Well I rather walk in on this then you two getting it on. Though that is also a good way to heat someone up." Mouse said with a smirk as Marcus rolled his eyes.

  “Honestly Mouse.”

  “What it is very obvious, plus I heard you in the bathroom.”

  “You were eavesdropping?”

  “No I was going to tell you I was heading out to get coffee when I heard you telling Tomas who he was. When I heard Tomas’ admission…when I heard him asking us not to argue…”

  Marcus just grunted in acknowledgement wrapping his arms around Tomas’ waist and pulling him closer.

  Tomas shifted some eyes closed as Marcus said “He fell asleep about ten minutes.”

  Mouse sat down on the edge of the bed and gently brushed back a stray curl from Tomas’ forehead saying “You were right.”

  Marcus just looked at her saying “What?”

  Mouse rolled her eyes saying “You were right. I was treating him more like a weapon than a human. When I heard him say he didn’t know who he was…asked you to tell him who he was…I realized…I have broken him further.”

 Marcus sighed saying “It’s all right Mouse…I know I have ridden him hard too regarding this ability. Trying to get him to not use it.”

 “You saw the man Marcus…I just saw the tool.”

 “It happens. You were bent on completing the mission. You always were like that. You've come to see people as possible tools to be used accordingly…hell I see that sometimes too. Also I have known Tomas longer…I knew him before the ability…you just knew him when he had the ability.”

  “I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Mouse admitted in a whispered looking at Tomas.

  “I know that…he knows that. It’s been hard on all of us but we need to figure out how we can best coach Tomas while still allowing him to be Tomas.”

  Mouse nodded and said “I agree…I need your help with that.”

  “As I need yours.” 

  “Then it is agreed. Tomorrow we start a new process.”

  “Tomorrow we rest Mouse. That demon is taken care of…permanently…we rest until we are ready to move on.”

  “Yeah with the snow storm that is happening that is probably what will happen.” Mouse said standing up and grabbing a coffee held it out to Marcus.

  Marcus took it and said “Tomas…Tomas wake up love.”

  Tomas moaned softly then opened his eyes saying “What?”

  “Here drink this, it will make you feel a bit better.”

  Marcus gently and slowly helped Tomas drink some of the coffee as Tomas sighed saying “It’s so warm.”

  Mouse chuckled saying “I would hope so.”

  Tomas looked between them and said “You two aren’t arguing…”

  “No we have agreed to work together.” Marcus advised as Tomas smiled at them.

  “I am glad.” Tomas turned some and burrowed his face in Marcus’ neck and moved closer to his body. “So warm…so sleepy…” murmured Tomas as Marcus set the coffee aside.

  “Sleep Tomas. You deserve it.” Marcus whispered nuzzling Tomas as Mouse sat on the other bed and sipped her coffee turning on the TV. Marcus took his cup and sipped it watching the TV, feeling the air finally comfortable since he and Mouse started working together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! 
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish!


End file.
